


THINGS IN THE NIGHT

by gorgon



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Dragon-Blooded, F/M, Gen, Masturbation, Murder, Reader is a dragon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgon/pseuds/gorgon
Summary: Reader is a witness to a murder, and Snow and Bigby come up with a makeshift witness protection program... which is living with the Big Bad Wolf himself.Inspired by the fic Hotter than Dragon Fire by tweettweetdropthatbeat. If you haven't read that yet, go. I'll probably gift them this work when it's done.





	1. FABLE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tweettweetdropthebeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweettweetdropthebeat/gifts).



> THROW ME TO THE WOLF, HE'LL CHEW ON MY BONES BECAUSE HE LOVES ME SO

When Bigby and Snow found you, you were staring at a woman's head on the steps of the Woodland Apartments. Snow looked at the girl's sullen eyes, and Bigby leant down to look at a familiar face. You had your phone in your hand still, the history showing you calling them lit up on screen. Your other hand was over your mouth, completely flabbergasted at what was before you.

“Did you know her?” Snow asked Bigby, getting back a sullen 'yeah’. 

“We have to tell Crane and get this under control. There hasn't been a murder in Fabletown in…” Snow tried to recollect the years. 

“A while.” Bigby settled on for her, walking around and investigating the scene while Snow spoke to you. 

“Miss, do you know-” You turned to her then, and she was slightly taken aback. Your pupils dilated into slits, the vibrant (e/c) colour flooding your eyes, throwing her off. “You're… a dragon.” 

You nodded, putting your phone away for the time being. You felt a bit nervous after seeing a Fable killed. You brushed the scales on the top of your hands back, smoothing them out. 

“Did you… see anything, Miss?” Snow asked, making you nod slowly. 

“I saw a girl drop her head off here, she'd gotten out of her taxi and walked through the gate, dropped it and got back in the car.” 

“And that’s all you saw?” Snow asked, her eyebrows knitting together. 

“Yes,” You told her honestly. 

“So the only question is what were you doing here? I know no dragons live around this part of town,” Bigby started. 

“You’re right, we all live in the Bronx,” You gave him a smirk before letting out a deep sigh, white smoke billowing out of your nostrils. 

“I was just on my way home. I’d had a few drinks earlier in the night and when things started to get out of control, I decided to go home. I walk everywhere, because you know how mundies look at you when they find out you’re… y’know, that you look different.” You said, your slightly slanted eyes and dilated vertical pupils drifted to Bigby. 

“So I didn’t take a cab, and when I was walking by here, one was pulling up. It was too late for it to be someone from a bar by now, all the bars had closed two hours ago. So, I hid. I saw a girl get out in heels, a ribbon on her neck, and strut through the gate and put something down under a jacket. She walked off, got in the taxi, and was gone. So then I came out of hiding, and out of curiosity, I move the jacket and there she was.” Your hand gestured to the only remains of the decapitated girl. 

“How do we know it wasn’t you who killed her?” Bigby challenged. “I mean, you’re a dragon.” 

You bared your teeth slightly, their long points past your lip. “I eat princes and mundies, Sheriff. Not princesses, and I definitely finish off mundies. This girl is a Fable.” 

“I've never seen her,” Snow said, her fingers going to her cheek while she tried to jog her memory about the girl. “But she is right about that, Bigby. Dragons don't eat Fables unless they're princes.” 

“So that rules her out.” Bigby huffed, looking at Faith one last time before covering up her head with the jacket. He then lit up a cigarette, offering one to the Dragon, who accepted. Snow pondered for a second, looking between you both before speaking. 

“One more question, what do we do with the dragon?”


	2. DRAGON EYES

Snow and Bigby spoke to Crane about what to do with you. You were brought into the business office to fill out some paperwork with Snow while Bigby supervised Bufkin grabbing some books. He was known to drink on the job. 

Snow had watched you fill out paperwork, Bufkin offering you wine while you blew smoke from your nostrils again, exasperated.

Sheriff Bigby Wolf was hands down the most intimidating man you’d ever come into contact with. He stood a few inches taller than you, his somewhat loose white shirt draped over his shoulders with the top button undone enough to see his prominent collarbones. His tie hung loosely around his neck, and the way his eyes seemed to drain into a yellow colour had captivated you. He ran a hand through his hair while he spoke to Snow, letting out a deep sigh while you waited with utmost patience. These two were doing you a huge favour.

“Bigby, we can’t let her go back to her apartment,” Snow argued, her arms folded against her chest.

“I know, but what are we supposed to do with her? She’s a witness to a murder, and she’s a Fable. We can’t put her in jail because that makes no sense, and she’s not coming to stay with you since she's a target.” He told Snow firmly, making her mouth snap shut from proposing you staying with her.

“She can’t stay with you either.” Snow countered, making Bigby’s shoulders drop and an eyebrow raise. His hands went into his pockets with his thumbs sticking out while he waited for her reasoning. You noticed this and remembered that was a small display of dominance.

“Everyone knows you live in the smallest apartment in Fabletown,” She reminded him. “Where is she going to sleep?”

“My chair,” Bigby offered, shrugging a bit and giving Snow this lame half-smirk. She just studied him for a minute and then turned on her heels to face you, walking over and standing in front of you.

“Do you think you’ll be alright with sleeping in a big, blue chair that kind of smells like dog?” Snow asked, concerned while you shrouded yourself in your jacket.

“It doesn’t smell like dog.” Bigby started, closing his mouth when Snow shot daggers at him from over her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed at him before she looked to you for input.

“If that’s okay with the Sheriff.”

“The Sheriff has no choice. I would offer for you to stay with me, but… Bigby will be able to protect you from whoever did this. He’ll have your back way better than I will. He’s always protected me and had my back. You’re in good hands.” She assured you, holding your hands for a second in hers and then looked to Bigby one more time.

“We’ll continue this investigation over the next couple of days. Meet me back here in the morning.”

Snow left shortly after, the sound of her blue heels clicking against the floor of Crane’s office. The door closed, the soft sound of the lock setting in place, leaving you and Bigby alone. Bigby lit a cigarette, and you could only remember Crane saying he hated people smoking in his office. Bigby and Crane tended to have beef, and Bigby seemed to do anything to spite him. You shifted, looking over at him only to see that he was staring at you.

“Split a cab?” He asked you, making you nod. He walked out of the door, cigarette in hand, you following close behind while he held doors for you. He seemed like a nice person on the inside, just with a rather abrasive outside. You watched him walk almost caddy-corner to you, his long hair touching his broad shoulders. You exited the building and peered around, meeting Bigby’s eyes again. He took a drag of his cigarette without breaking eye contact, then asked, “How do I know you?”

You blinked once or twice, thinking about how many times you’d seen Bigby out with Snow or Bigby on his own. You’d seen him trudging to his apartment in the late hours of the night. Sometimes he was tired, sometimes drunk, and sometimes both. You’d seen Bigby like a ghost in the mirror in the window of a cab. You’d seen him chase Tweedledee around the block down the street from Prince Lawrence’s. You’d seen him everywhere, and you know he’d seen you, but you didn’t want him to think he knew more about you. He didn’t need the upper hand in this one.

“I don’t know if you’ve seen me before.” You said with a hint of doubt, standing on the curb with Bigby while he tried to hail a cab.

“I’m sure I have.” His gruff voice sounded almost condescending, making you look up at him and just study his profile.

“You’ve seen me in the Book of Fables, Sheriff.” Bigby gave a half nod to this, thinking that was the right answer. He couldn’t help but feel like he’d seen her in person though, he always remembered the smell of a dragon. No one could fool that nose. Dragons were too distinct to forget.

“I know what dragon eyes look like and I know there’s only four of you left.” Bigby told you, making you cross your arms and frown a bit. “I’ve seen you somewhere. Your sisters don’t have those (e/c) eyes like you do.”

You weren’t sure how to take that. It sounded sort of like a compliment to your eyes but somehow in the same breath, it sounded like an observation. You left it alone, knowing it would be much easier than create complex feelings right off the bat over a statement. You opened your mouth to speak, but the second your lips parted was the same second the cab pulled up. You both hopped in, you setting your purse in your lap immediately and starting to dig through it to find some spare change. You found a few dollars bills and a five, so you figured that’d be enough to get you both from the business office to the Woodland apartments. Plus you were splitting it, so now it seemed like you had enough for dinner, too.

You rode, for the most part, in silence. Every once in awhile you’d catch Bigby looking at you or vice versa. It was… strange, really. He recognized you and you knew him, but you didn’t know how to tell him that you’d met at a bar once before. You had ill intentions that night, and it was an encounter you wouldn't forget.


	3. ENCOUNTER

It was a late night, and after stalking around New York you’d decided to go to the Trip Trap for a beer. It was a Friday night you were sure, and it was pretty busy. The Trip Trap wasn’t exactly a mundy scene as much as it was a Fable scene, but you could still catch a few of them in there on the weekends.

Bigby must’ve had a rough day at work when he’d come in. He always looked gruff and like he hadn’t slept for days. He’d sat down at one end of the bar and you were sitting at the other, shooting the shit with Gren. Gren had noticed Bigby, sort of scowling at him before turning back to you.

“That guy’s a fuckin’ prick, he’s Crane’s lap dog.” He spat, nursing his beverage while you just peered over at him to see him staring into the bottom of his glass.

“Everyone gives him hell. What’s your issue with him, Gren?”

“My issue? My issue? Ha! That fucker cut me in line a few days ago when I went to ask Snow where the fuck Lily is!” You held your tongue for a second, wanting to defend the guy and say that he did work there. That only made sense. You just blinked at Gren, him snarling at you for a second before muttering some curses under his breath and clinking his glass against the bar. You’d peered over to see the Sheriff again, and he had a few shot glasses stacked up by then. He didn’t look wobbly yet, but he did look a little zoned. He looked up at Holly as she passed by, just noticing her movement. His eyes followed her down the bar, all the way to the end and to you. The way he looked at you… you swore you saw yellow. He looked almost feral, as if in the right shade he’d already look like a wolf. He was striking, and his eyes captivated you.

“What’re you looking at?” Gren asked with venom in his voice, you turning your head to look at him. “Ah, I get it. You’re looking at that big ol’ wolf.” You said nothing, just looking at him since sometimes silence is golden.

“You know he’s after Snow, right?” Gren tried to dissuade you, thinking that the story about them losing track of Lily would have thrown you off enough.

“Snow’s trying to work it out with Charming,” You replied to him.

“So what, he needs to be your prince?” Gren was trying to start something it seemed. You folded your arms close to your chest and sighed, wispy smoke coming from your nostrils. “Look, (y/n), I don’t know if you remember this. Last time I checked, you were a dragon. You know, you keep people like Snow and Charming apart. You eat princes and guard princesses. Shouldn’t you, oh, I dunno-”

“Are you suggesting I eat the Sheriff?” You were completely unamused.

“I was going to suggest you stay away from him. You know what he’s done.”

“What’s the harm in fucking him? You act like I’m going to walk over there and court him.” Your eyes flickered to him, and he was paying attention to some rowdy mundies in the back of the bar. 

“Suit yourself. That bastard’ll huff and puff and blow your house down. Especially since you've got a cheap glamour.” Gren muttered. You could only look at the wolf then, wondering how rough he’d fuck you in the bathroom of this place. The second you collected yourself and your thoughts, a Fable got involved in the mundy fight. 

Of course, Bigby stepped in, and that was the last you saw of him for quite some time.


	4. STUBBORN

After you’d paid the fare together, you and Bigby got out of the cab. You’d slid your jacket on by now, running a hand through your hair before looking up at the sign that seemed to be falling apart. Bigby scratched at his facial hair out of what looked like brief nervousness. He walked in front of you, opening up the gate and walking in while you trailed behind him. He kept his eyes peeled, remembering that you were a witness to a murder. A literal walking target.

Bigby took you up the creakiest and freakiest stairs you’d ever been up in your life, peeking over his shoulder every so often. You noticed plenty of things about the apartment complex just by the stairs. They whined under your feet and you noticed a few claw marks in the railing of the stairs, running your fingertips over it. Wolf claws. You looked up at Bigby and he just looked at you for a second.

“When are you going to tell me what you know?” Bigby asked you, stopping at the top of the stairs and folding his arms. He looked down at you while you came to a stop on the step below his.

“I already did. I don’t have anything else for you. You questioned me for over an hour, remember?” You wore a coy smile, and Bigby wasn’t amused.

“Well, Ms. (l/n), you can tell me where I know you from.” You rolled your eyes at how desperate he was to know, bumping him when you walked past him on the stairs.

“Where’s your apartment?” You changed the subject before he reached across you, opening his apartment door and letting you step in. He walked to the window, opening it up and then turning on the fan and trying to get the smell of 3-day old Chinese out of his apartment. 

“Chinese and booze?” You inquired after sniffing around a little bit.

“Hey, Snow said you’re allowed to sleep in the chair, not judge my living situation.” You laughed at that, genuinely smiling at him with your long, sharp teeth. 

“I’m not judging, just… identifying smells around here. I smelled the booze first, so, may I have a drink?” Bigby blinked at you, not used to anyone else being in his space. Colin had been at the farm for a few weeks now, so he was already situated with being on his own. 

“Yeah, if I have any left.” He dug in the fridge, the low light radiating onto his face while he studied the contents of the fridge. He narrowed his eyes and wished that he had something more to offer you than ketchup or a single beer. 

“I've uh, got one beer.” 

“Then let's split it.” You figured that was the easiest solution. Bigby made this face at you like he was trying to read you, making you fold your arms. “You're reading way harder into this than you need to, Sheriff.” 

“Call me Bigby.” 

“No problem, Bigby,” You chimed, watching him fold his arms over his chest. For a moment you thought he was mocking you. You watched him pop the cap off of the beer and walk out past you, sitting in his nice blue chair and letting out a guttural groan. You walked over to him, his body slack with his eyes closed, the beer in his hand. The television had been on when you'd come in, droning on about some mundy program. His eyes opened after he realized you hadn't sat down, his eyes raking over your body. 

“Why don't you sit with me?” He offered, his hand gently patting the space on the chair beside him. 

You gave him a quizzical look before he huffed out, “I don't bite.”

You sat with him then, relaxing while you watched pointless, senseless television. He took a swig of beer before handing you the bottle, his eyebrows furrowing and a small smirk crossing his face. You returned the smirk and accepted the bottle, taking a swig of it. 

Bigby didn't quite know how he'd gotten so interested in a dragon. It was all too wrong. He studied you sitting beside him in this chair, just watching mundy TV like it was nothing. He thought about how when you were chatting with him, you sounded like a perfect vinyl on the record player. He took mental photographs of the way your neck looked in the low light while you tilted the beer back. He wanted your laugh he'd plucked out of you engraved into his mind. He didn't know where this sudden infatuation came from, but it was rooted from somewhere. 

He watched your lips while you spoke, your hands cupping the bottom of the beer while you chatted with him about nothing. He looked at the way you looked at him with those eyes… and then he remembered. 

“Wait,” He interrupted you, putting his hand on your arm. You arched an eyebrow and he was mentally putting the puzzle pieces together. “I recognize you now.” 

You swallowed and he just smirked. 

“I've seen you at the Trip Trap, talking to Grendel and Holly. You were sitting at the bar with him that one night. You kept lookin’ at me.” 

“Yeah, that's where you know me from.” 

“I'd never forget the eyes of a dragon.” The gravel in his voice when he spoke threw you off a little bit. It reminded you again of how bad this thing you had for him was. “Why were you lookin’ at me so much?” 

You debated on giving him a real answer or sugar coating it for your own protection. You shifted in the chair, taking another swig of beer before handing it off to Bigby. 

“To see if you looked good enough to eat.” 

“Very funny.” He grumbled, arching an eyebrow at you while the rest of his face stayed deadpan. 

“It was more to see if you'd be worth my time.” You watched Bigby sip the beer he had, thinking about it for a second. He realized then what you were trying to say. He looked over at you, studying how you were sitting in the chair and sort of craning his head towards you. 

You smirked, just watching as he took in your scent. He marked it as crisp, cool morning in the forest, charred trees and the smell of fire. A pure blooded Dragon. 

“Y'know, if someone found out about the way you think about me, we Fables could get in some trouble.” 

“Don't act like everyone doesn't know about you and Snow.” You defended yourself in the most playful way possible. 

“Snow and I haven't done a damn thing.” He told you honestly while you arched your eyebrows with doubt, folding your arms close to your chest. 

“Sure, Bigby.” 

“You Dragons are so stubborn.” Bigby muttered while you took the beer back, taking a big gulp. 

“You should get more beer.” You suggested, a small smirk crossing over your lips while Bigby got the memo. He stood up and patted himself down for his wallet, stopping when he found it. 

“Yeah. I'll be back, stay here.” The way he told you to stay made him sound like an authoritative father. 

“Yes sir.” You mock saluted him while he walked out of his apartment, locking the door behind him.


	5. HANDS TO YOURSELF

Bigby went to get beer from the corner store, and part of him was actually worried about you. With one Fable dead, it'd mean another one was probably next. He didn't think about much at the corner store except for you, finding the beer he liked and picking up another pack of smokes. It would be nice to come home to someone that wasn't Colin. It'd also be interesting having a dragon stay with him. He'd never really met any of the dragon sisters before, (y/n) was the first one, and she seemed alright. Bigby couldn't wipe how she smelled from his nose, it was almost like an aphrodisiac. He thought about her eyes and how her voice sounded, and then how it would sound screaming his name. He wondered what she was doing then. 

You stayed relaxed in Bigby’s chair while he was gone. You thought about that night at the bar, how fucking hot he looked leaned over a glass of whiskey. How his neck looked so worthy of bite marks, how you wanted to mark his skin and hear him moan. The thought alone was almost too much, your teeth rolling your bottom lip. You thought about grabbing him the second he came in, not even giving him time to set the beer down while you kissed him. You also thought about stopping him in the doorway and sinking to your knees to see him break a sweat. 

Your fingers slid into the front of your pants, undoing your button and zipper to reach easier. You threaded your fingers in your own hair, pulling it back with a harsh tug while you dipped two fingers into yourself. You cursed aloud into the empty apartment, your eyes squeezing shut for a second. You fucked yourself slowly at the thought of Bigby moaning underneath you. Thinking about how big his dick was made you mad. You tugged at your hair again and worked yourself faster at all the scenarios that could happen.

You thought about you and Bigby getting drunk off of the beer and making out on the couch before he ate you out. That one made your legs quiver. You thought about Bigby holding a fist full of your hair while he fucked you from behind, banging the chair into the wall. The chair legs would dig into the floor and scrape it up while you screamed out in complete euphoria. You found yourself getting close, pushing your fingers in and out of yourself as hard and fast as you could. 

You were definitely red in the face when you thought about Bigby coming in your mouth, the way he'd look when he orgasmed. You finally came when you thought about Bigby finishing inside of you with his hand around your throat. You clamped your free hand over your mouth and moaned against your fingers, feeling the coil inside your stomach snap. You couldn't catch your breath, withdrawing your fingers from yourself while you got up slowly, washing your hands. You walked back to the chair, sinking down into it. The dog smell had it's own strange form of comfort. 

Bigby walked in not even a minute later, holding a case of beer with a pack of smokes sticking out of his pocket. He set the case of beer down beside the chair, opening it up and handing you one while you chugged the remainder of the first beer. 

“You okay?” Bigby asked, looking you over and sort of realizing how bashful you seemed. 

“Just fine.” You said, cracking open your beer and taking a nice swig while Bigby did the same, lighting up a cigarette with his free hand. “Bigby, if you're the sheriff, why do you live in such a small apartment and smoke such shitty cigarettes?” 

He sort of narrowed his eyes before turning his head slightly, thinking about it. “So no one else has to.” 

You felt yourself quirk a smile, thinking back to what Gren had said that night at the bar. He was Crane's lap dog, that he was pretty much this authoritative figure that didn't have any backbone. He seemed like a nice enough guy, just misunderstood. 

“May I have a cigarette?” You asked, leaning into him a little bit while he fished one out of his pocket, letting you hold it for a second. You turned your head to the side, blowing gently to send a flick of fire to the end of the cigarette. You inhaled deeply, exhaling cigarette and wispy smoke. 

“How do Mundies not see you exhaling smoke?” Bigby started. 

“How do Mundies not see your yellow eyes or how scary your nails get?” You asked, Bigby sort of turning away from you to drink his beer. 

“I don't care what Mundies see.” 

“I don't care what anyone sees.” You purred, running your fingertips over his forearm. He turned to you, watching the motion getting his gears turning. He tried to recall the last time he'd gotten laid, and he couldn't even remember who it was with. He thought about getting you in his bed, about fucking you so hard the headboard made the wall concave. 

“What are you trying to get out of me?” His voice sounded deadpan, bored even. 

“The same thing I was trying to get out of you at the bar.” 

“You know, if someone found out…” 

“It'd be because you said something. I keep secrets like I keep princesses. Safe.” 

Bigby was really thinking about it now, watching how you huffed out the smoke of the cigarette and took another swig from your beer. Bigby finished his off and then crushed the can, shooting it into the garbage and then turning to you. You pretended not to see at first, finishing your beer and putting your cigarette out with your fingertips. You turned to him then, exchanging a smirk before he grabbed the back of your head and kissed you roughly. You both exhaled heavily, the tension finally broken with a single action. Bigby felt the smoke from your nostrils come across his face, smelling the deep tones of ash. 

You gripped his shoulders, nails digging into the white fabric before you pulled him closer by the back of his neck. You felt like you just couldn't get close enough while your lips moved in sync, both of you starting to feel lightheaded. You pulled away first, both of your cheeks red while you panted in each other's faces. 

“I should go to bed,” Bigby said, rubbing the back of his neck before standing quickly and starting for his room. You darted up, grabbing him by the shoulder to make him stop. 

“Wait,” You interrupted, thinking about your words before saying them. “You’re okay with me sleeping in the chair, right?” 

“No. You should sleep near me so I can keep an eye on you. I don’t need another Fable murdered.” 

“What if I slept with you instead?”


End file.
